The Cookoff
by Miracle Eye
Summary: Frylock joins a cookoff, Shake and Meatwad want in, Shake and Meatwad cause trouble for entire town...for some cooking supplies. This story also used to be up here, but I deleted it, BUT I remade it and decided to post it back up!
1. The Cookoff

The Cook-off

(Shake is watching TV)

Shake: Dracula why couldn't you be here...we could rule for aaaaaaallllllllllllll eternity!

(Frylock floats in with cooking supplies)

Shake: Finally your making food call me when it's done.

Frylock: Shake I'm not cooking lunch.

Shake: Then what's with all the cooking shit?

(Meatwad rolls in)

Meatwad: ...Yeah what's with all the cooking shit?

Frylock: Me and Carl are attending a cooking competition in the city today.

Shake: What's the point of that?

Frylock: A gold trophy.

Shake: That's only slightly interesting.

Frylock: Check channel 7, It'll show the cook-off...well I'm out.

(Frylock leaves)

Meatwad: You think he'll win?

Shake: It's not my problem.

TV ANNOUNCER: We'll be right with these messages.

Shake: What's sooooo important that they have to stop Dracula!

TV ANNOUNCER: The New Jersey cook-off is bound to be exciting as people from around the world and beyond will be competing in the cook-off of the year!

Shake: We know ya bastard now turn back to Dracula!

Meatwad: Why did he say beyond?

TV ANNOUNCER: the prize for first place is a gold trophy given by the great Chef Paolo and...

Shake: AND WHAT DAMMIT I WANT TO SEE MY MOVIE!

TV ANNOUNCER:...a $5000 check to the first place winner.

(Shake and Meatwad jaw drops)

Shake: Holy...Fuck Dracula I want that paper!

Meatwad: With that kind of money I could get boxy brown that perm he been wantin!

Shake: Screw boxy...with that kind of money I could start pimpin!

TV ANNOUNCER: The registration fee is a dollar and starts at 4:00PM today!

(Commercial ends)

Shake: its 2:30PM! We need to get downtown...and we need money...and stuff to cook with.

Meatwad: How we gonna do all that?

Shake: Don't worry for I have a plan...first we get cooking crap...then I'll figure I't out as I go.

(cuts to outside)

Shake: Dammit they took Carl's car!

Meatwad: Lets hitch a ride.

Shake: Okay you get a cab for us and I'll be right back!

Meatwad: Okay.

(cuts to shake in the kitchen)

Shake: Gonna need this.

(cuts to the back of the house)

Shake: Definitely need this...my secret ingrident!

Meatwad: Hey Shake I caught a cab!

(cuts to the front of the house)

Meatwad: Whats that bag and bat fo?

Shake: I'll explain in the cab.


	2. You Didn't Have To Do That!

You Didn't Have To Do That!

(In the cab)

Cabbie: Where ya headed?

Shake: To the grocery store.

Cabbie: All right.

(While driving)

Shake: (whispering) Hey Meatwad.

Meatwad: What?

Shake: (whispering) When I say "bigwig" I want you to take out the bat.

Meatwad: Okay.

Cabbie: Were ats the parking lot that'll be $4.

Shake: Fine (whispering)...bigwig.

(Meatwad hands Shake the bat and Shake strikes the cabbie with it)

Shake: YES...got out of another bigass payment.

Meatwad: Hey wait a minute...that boy had a gun!

(Shake pick up gun)

Shake: Hmmm...a silencer eh...there aren't that many people around.

(Shake shoots the cabbie)

Meatwad: YOU DID'NT HAVE TO DO THAT!

Shake: Why?

(Shake shoots cabbie again)

Meatwad: What was the point in that?

Shake: Enjoyment.

(Shake checks the bullets in the gun)

Shake: Only 8 bullets left(looks at cabbie)...hey he got Rolex!

(Shake takes Rolex)

Shake: It's 2:52 we gotta hurry!

(Cuts to Shake & meatwad in the store)

Meatwad: How we gonna pay for this stuff?

Shake: I took the cabbie's money so we should have enough money.

(Cuts to Shake & Meatwad at the counter)

Clerk: That'll be $43.12.

Shake: WHAT... (Silently) that cabbie had only $5!

Meatwad: How much we got?

Shake: $5.

Meatwad: What we gon do?

Shake: I'm thinking...I need that 5 grand!

Meatwad: What'd you come up with?

Shake: Meatwad...I about to put us in some serious BS.

(Shake pulls out gun)

Shake: All right everybody this is a stickup dammit!

Meatwad: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THIS!

(Police cars show up outside)

Policeman: What are your demands?

Shake: Crap...Meatwad what are my demands?

Meatwad: I'm sorry Shake but this is an adult situation and Frylock told me to not get in these situations.

Shake: Dammit! That means I'm gonna have to go to plan B.

Meatwad: What's plan B?

Shake: Watch and learn...Okay my first demand is to send one of the hostages out and get my car to come up to store then you can keep that hostage.

Policeman: Fine.

Shake: Meatwad go to the cab and ram it into the store for a quick getaway.

Meatwad: You didn't even think the rest out did you?

Shake: Nope now go on!

(Cuts to Meatwad at the cab)

Meatwad: Shake really needs to get rid off this body.

(in the cab)

Meatwad: I'm gonna prove to everyone that I can drive!

(Meatwad starts the cab)

Meatwad: Alright! Now to put the body on the step.

(The car drives madly to the store and hits all policeman in it's path and rams it trough the store glass)

Meatwad: Hotdamn...I knew I could drive!

Shake: Great now get in the back seat so I can drive us outta here...It's 3:12 forget about all them street lights!

(At the New Jersey city cook-off)

Frylock: Something not right I've been calling the house phone ever since I got here what are they doing?

Carl: Hey don't sweat it...we gotta keep the mind focused on the cook-off and that big money!

Frylock: Your right Carl...shoo if I told Shake about the money he'd waste it on something stupid.

Carl: Yeah we need this money to invest in stocks so we can be rich!

Frylock: I'm all for that!


End file.
